Sex God
by hollyhwrites
Summary: Fat Amy shares a saucy story about her dorm room neighbors with her fellow Bellas. UPDATE! Decided to add another shot or two! Chapter 4 is now up! Our Sex God wants more, can they really find it? I will keep it at a T for now although there is some sexual references. Later Chapters may be raised to M. Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sex God

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This is Pitch Perfect Fan Fiction. I don't own it, I am only playing around in the PP world for a bit.

Summary: Fat Amy is sharing a wild tale about her neighbors in her dorm. Femslash

**Having a little writers block on my other stories and thought I might try writing a one shot or two in a different fandom. Thanks. Enjoy your reading. Warning not beta'd. I ran spell check and that was it!**

**P.S. I have began posting my original writing on fanfiction's sister site FictionPress. You can find me there under the same username of hollyhwrites.**

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

The Bellas were all sitting together outside on the quad after a long morning practice. They had brought a cooler and a basket of food, each girl brought a little something and they had a picnic lunch together. It was one of their group bonding activities.

Jessica was looking through the cooler for another water, but found only juice and energy drinks. Beca stood. "I brought another eight pack of water, but I left it back in the practice room. I will run and get it. Be back soon. Aubrey can count it as extra cardio." She smirked before heading off.

The girls had been talking about guys, girls, sex, and music. Stacie had shared way too many of her 'hunter' stories with them.

"You may call it a hunter all you want, but the dude that the girls in the room next to mine have found must have some serious skills and a butt load of stamina. My roommate and I hear them going at it most of the night practically every night for the last month. We have resorted to wearing ear plugs to get to sleep and the dreams those sounds can give." Fat Amy fanned herself grinning. "My roomy munches carpet as well as rides the swizzle stick and finds our neighbors really hot. She says Chelsea reminds her of that Piper Perabo chick from Covert Affairs only taller and that Stephanie reminds her of Halle Berry in Catwoman, the hot part of the movie when Berry is in leather." The blonde Aussie took a drink of her soda. "My roomy has a serious thing for the girls next door."

"You mean this guy is doing them both?" Chloe asked.

"At the same time?" Aubrey added.

"Yes. My roomy, Sheila, asked them about the noise once and they apologized for being loud, but said they couldn't help themselves. Their lover had some serious skills and could go for hours. It takes the both of them just to keep up." Fat Amy loved having juicy stories to share.

"Is he hot? I may have to look this guy up." Stacie smirked, the others groaned.

"We don't know. We haven't managed to see him yet. Steph and Chelsea says that their Mitch is totally hot and has this total mysterious badass vibe thing going on. I know I have heard them screaming 'Oh God Mitch!' and 'Yes Mitchie!' a lot, so the guy is doing something right." The blond looked across the quad. "Hey, there are Steph and Chelsea now, coming from the science building with another girl. Steph has on the purple t-shirt and Chelsea the red blouse."

Cynthia Rose and Denise spoke in unison. "Wow!"

CR continued as Denise blushed. "Those gals are seriously hot and their friend is just as hot as they are. This guy must be some kind of sex god to keep two women like them fully satisfied. None of them would have any problem finding partners."

Stacie looked slightly miffed that Cynthia Rose was ogling the other women as she often did the leggy brunette.

"Steph and Chels said they were going to keep a hold of their Mitch as long as possible and wanted to bring in their other best friend to join them. Apparently, they need a third to keep up with Mitch." The Bellas all watched as the three women stopped to chat across the quad from them.

"I really need to find out who this Mitch guy is." Stacie was sure about that one.

CR smiled. "You think that girl over there with them is the third they want to join them? She has got a serious JLo thing going on and is as smokin' as her friends are. This Mitch is one lucky guy."

Chloe smiled. "It sounds like the girls are pretty lucky too!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

Beca came up as everyone was laughing and began dropping the waters into the cooler before handing one to Jessica. "Alright, what did I miss?" She quirked a brow.

Aubrey smirked. "Amy was just telling us about a local sex god." They all began laughing.

Beca shook her head at her fellow Bellas. She looked at her watch and groaned. "It has been fun guys, but I have class soon and gotta run. I will see you all at practice in the morning." Pleased she had missed Amy's sex god story. She was never quite sure what was true and what was made up when Amy told her outrageous stories. Beca waved as she headed off towards the science building.

The Bellas watched as the three women they had been talking about earlier waved Beca over. Steph and Chelsea enthusiastically greeted Beca. The young women each clung to one of Beca's sides as she put an arm around each of them before kissing each girl deeply. They watched as the ladies introduced Beca to their friend. The small group chatted for a bit before sharing a final kiss and stepping apart. The third girl stepped into Beca and the DJ's hands automatically went to the girls hips. The gaping Bellas watched as the sexy Latin woman whispered something in Beca's ear before giving her a light kiss on the lips and moving away. They all noticed Beca didn't blush once during the whole exchange. The trio of women turned heading across the quad closer to the Bellas, but paused turning back towards Beca. "See you tonight Mitch!" They called together.

Beca smirked and only nodded before sauntering off around the science building and to her next class.

Cynthia Rose broke first. "Beca Mitchell is now officially my idol. I want to grow up to be just like her."

That broke-up the staring as the others began to laugh.

Stacie smiled. "I serious think I need to ask short stuff to come over and study with me soon, maybe work on some dance moves for the Bellas or something."

"It seems that I was very wrong when I said there was only one lesbian in our group. Lesbihonest, I figure more than half of you are currently fantasizing about shorty right now and I know you were all checking out her ass as she walked away, because I was too and I am totally into guys."

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**Just a short little something that came to me and I wrote out in a matter of minutes. For now this is a one shot, but I might add another shot or two to it. I few ideas have come to me. We will just have to see. Let me know what you think, as always I love hearing from my readers. Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sex God Part 2  
Pairing: Beca M/surprise character  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun.  
Summary: Curious Bellas gather! **Another quickly written story that I only ran spell check on before posting. Please forgive me if there are too many mistakes. Thanks to all of you who have faved, followed and reviewed, it really means a lot.**

**P.S. I have begun to post some of my original writing on fanfiction's sister site, Fictionpress. You can find me under the same username: hollyhwrites. I hope you check it out sometime.**

**XX **_**"Italics" denotes overheard speech. **_**XX**

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

At seven that night Fat Amy answered her door to furious pounding. "Whoever the hell it is keep your knickers on!" Her smile grew upon opening it. "I had a feeling in my gizzard that you all were going to show up here tonight." She moved back as her fellow Bellas packed into her room all carrying backpacks, sleeping bags, and some also brought food and entertainment. "That is why I told Sheila to stay with her boyfriend tonight."

The young women began setting their bags up for the night and setting the food up on the desk. They had Chinese take-out, pizza, a variety of snack foods, waters and sodas. Aubrey had forbidden alcohol because they all had Bellas practice the next morning as well as classes. There was also a nice variety of movies to choose from. They were all set for a sleepover and a bit of eavesdropping.

"How are we going to know for sure that it is Beca in that room? We might not have seen what we thought we saw in the quad today?" Aubrey said as she sat down on Sheila's bed with a slice of pizza and a soda.

Fat Amy went to her closet and pulled out a device that looked like a clear bowl with a mic inside. "I got this a few days ago, I found it on the internet. I haven't got a chance to use it yet. You are supposed to be able to attach a headset or speakers to it to hear things or even hook it up to a laptop or IPad. The ad said best for outdoors or through a window, but I thought it could help some here since we can already hear the louder noises through the wall."

The other Bellas except for Lily simply stared at her. "Hey! Don't go looking at me like I'm a mad dingo. This would work great for spying on the Trebles to find out what their mangy asses are up to."

Lily set her laptop down on Fat Amy's desk and pulled something out of her jacket pocket. She held it up to show them a small black box about an inch square before moving to the door and looking both ways before moving across the hall in front of Steph and Chelsea's room. Aubrey and Chloe watched as the quiet girl stuck some kind of putty stuff to the back of the box and stuck the box high up on the wall under the fire alarm box before returning to Amy's room. Lily booted up her laptop and after a few minutes all could see a clear view down the hallway and in front of the room next door.

"Way to go Lily! Me and you be the bomb, girl. Now we are so going to find out if shorty is a stud or not." Fat Amy was really excited about their little spy mission.

"When do they usually get back to their room?" Chloe asked as she began going thru the movies.

"Around 8:30 or so." Amy got comfy on her bed next to Cynthia Rose and Ashley.

"Well get a movie going then we got over an hour to wait, it will help pass the time." Aubrey said as she got comfy next to Chloe and Stacie on Sheila's bed. The others spread out around the room on sleeping bags and in desk chairs.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Shortly before 9:00 Lily got up and plugged her laptop into Amy's big flat screen hanging on the wall. The room quieted as they saw Beca with the Latin girl hanging on her coming down the hall behind Chelsea and Stephanie. The two girls in front were giggling at how obviously excited their friend was.

With Lily's help Amy had hooked the mic up to her computer and after several tests they got it to working. Amy pointed the thing towards the door.

The sound was sort of echoed, but clear enough. Giggles and chuckles were heard. _"Lesley at least wait until we get inside our room."_ Steph teased.

"_Well hurry up! It is all you two's fault after all the stories you told me about Mitch."_ The new girl, Lesley turned to Beca. _"If you are even half as good as they reported you are beyond amazing."_

Beca only smirked, confidence radiated from her. _"I haven't heard them talking, but I haven't disappointed yet."_ She spoke in a sexy timber that none of the Bellas had ever heard her use before. _"You get off on the thought of me taking you in front of your friends as much as they enjoy watching each other. I still find it hard to believe you three haven't hooked up with a woman before, you certainly seem to enjoy receiving some Sapphic attention."_

"_Well you Mitch can play a woman's body better than any guy any of us have ever been with or heard about. Lesley she has this thing she can do with her tongue that can take you from a total zero to screaming to the heavens in less than a minute."_ Steph purred as she rubbed against Beca.

"_I so want to try that."_ Lesley pulled Beca tightly to her as Beca pushed her up against the wall by the dorm room door.

"_You are so turned on at the moment Les, I won't need that technique."_ Beca's hand disappeared under the very short skirt Lesley was wearing. _"Chelsea you better hurry and unlock the door, your friend here isn't going to make it inside before she blows, one stroke just here and…"_

Lesley threw her head back biting her lip to keep from screaming out as pleasure coursed through her.

"_There she goes."_ Beca looked very pleased with herself.

"_Man that was hot!"_ Chelsea said as the dorm room door finally opened.

"_What would you expect, Mitch was seducing her all through dinner. Les didn't stand a chance."_ Stephanie kissed Beca as she and Chelsea pulled Mitch and a limp Lesley into the room shutting the door securely behind them.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

"Damn, she popped like a bottle of shaken bubbly. I mean shorty barely touched her and she went right there in the hall!" Fat Amy exclaimed.

"It is official, Beca Mitchell is the sex goddess next door." Cynthia Rose had a huge grin on her face. "That was really hot. Did you see the confidence that our girl exuded the whole time? Facing the pleasing of three hot babes doesn't intimidate her in the least. I so got to talk to her. I bet she could tell me how she does it."

Everyone was laughing now and a little in awe of their small friend, but two in the group were more than a little jealous of the attention Beca was giving the trio of women in the next room.

"Quiet down, we can't hear as well through these brick walls as through the door." Stacie now had the mic trying to get the best line of sound from the other room.

They could hear louder noises better and make out those closer to the wall the two rooms shared, but Beca's low tones didn't come through very well.

"She must be on the other side of the room." Ashley commented.

"_It is so hot watching you two together."_

"That was Steph's voice." Amy informed.

"_It won't be long until Mitch has Lesley singing to the heavens again."_

"That was Chelsea." Amy added

It was true it wasn't long before they heard a third voice, they recognized as Lesley's, crying out in pleasure three times in rapid succession.

"I so gotta talk with my home girl. She's got some serious skills. It took her no time to give that girl a multiple orgasm after she popped her in the hallway. I wanna be able to do that." CR was impressed, as were the others.

The night went on in that same manner. The Bellas had movies going, but in the background they heard as Mitch pleased each female repeatedly, even a few times two women at a time.

As they were all settling down in there sleeping bags Cynthia Rose spoke. "What I find amazing is she is doing it without the ladies touching each other. The ladies aren't having to help each other get off, Beca is taking care of them all very well all by herself."

Around two in the morning they all lay in sleepy awe as they listened as Beca got three women to orgasm screaming her name at the same time.

They heard Beca chuckle. _"Well Steph your pals there just passed out. You up for more or are you well pleased?"_ They could all hear the smirk in the DJ's voice.

"_I am very well pleased and on the verge of passing out myself. You are an amazing lover Mitch."_ The woman's voice slurred at the end followed by a snore.

They heard Beca's deep sigh, for a woman who had just spent several hours having energetic sex with three gorgeous women the DJ didn't sound very happy.

Some rustling was heard in the room and a few minutes later the door opened. The groggy Bellas watched Beca check to make sure the door was locked before sauntering off down the hall and into the stairwell no doubt heading up to her own dorm room.

"Okay, our girl's goddess hood stands. She just fucked three hot women into oblivion and had the energy to get up and leave for her own room. She is in a lot better shape than she lets on." Stacie smiled. "I have never had anyone make me pass out before. I may have to give Mitch a shot sometime."

Most everyone rolled their eyes at the comment except for two sets, one being bright blue, the other emerald green. They didn't like the sound of that at all. They had also noticed that in all the sounds of pleasure that had come from the next room all night none of them came from Beca herself. Beca's lover's had been happy to be selfish little pillow queens.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Beca went to her dorm room and stripped down before tossing on her bathrobe and grabbing her shower gear. The night had been fun, but not as much as it should be. She was getting tired of the feelings of being used for sex. It had been fun since her first experience at 14. Beca had loved the reputation as a skilled lover, but it seemed that now at nearly 19 she was interested in more. However, she knew it was unlikely to happen for her. Someone with her heightened energy levels often also had a more active libido and she usually had to have at least two lovers to help her work off her sexual energy. Beca didn't sleep much, but music was in her soul and helped her relax and pass the hours. When she did sleep it was often sporadic and at different times of the day. She tried to stay on a schedule, but it often didn't work out to well.

Beca also went to a gym on the other side of town and worked out, as well as, kept up her martial arts training at the attached dojo. The DJ was ten the first time she wandered into the gym in her hometown that was owned by a woman who would become a mentor or maybe a favorite Aunt to her. After her parents break-up and her father's complete disappearance from her life, her mother got so depressed she was as good as gone as well. One of her mom's boyfriends really creeped her out so she began staying less and less at her house and one day decided to go into a gym that she had observed only women going into. Turned out the place catered to the lesbian scene.

Beca spoke with Hunter the owner of the place and began working out there in return for doing janitorial chores. Slowly Beca opened up to Hunter and a few of her close friends who worked in the place about her home life and the dark haired girl began spending more time there. The women all took her under their wing. Beca became their girl. They made sure she did her homework, they encouraged her love of music, many of them played different instruments and they loved teaching her because she picked it all up so easily. Hunter was the one who gave Beca her first mixing gear, she was also the one who got her interested in martial arts. Hunter told her that a woman needed to know how to protect themselves, especially one as tiny as Beca was. It was Hunter and all the women from their group who educated her on how to please a woman as well. None of them went after her themselves, Beca was too young, but that didn't stop them from sharing in other ways. Beca was barely 14 when she first put her lessons into practice with a cute girl a year older than her who was on the school swim team. That was the first of many pleasant conquests for the small brunette.

Beca sighed as she put her head under the steamy shower spray and let the memories flow away with the sweat and smells of her night. She wanted more, wanted someone who cared about her, someone she cared about. Beca wanted someone to give as much as they took. She normally didn't want to be touched during her meaningless encounters, however now she craved to share so much more with someone or someones special. The DJ didn't fool herself though, no woman would want to share her with another. Laney, Hunter's wife, told her that one day she would find those special women that could deal with all that was Beca Mitchell, but Beca still didn't believe her.

It was time to move on from her current lovers, maybe spend more time with her music, workouts, and martial arts for a while. Rinsing and toweling off, the DJ headed back to her room, more tired in heart and mind, than in body, but she needed to attempt to sleep so she wasn't late for Bellas practice later that morning.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**Wasn't exactly where I started to take it, but this is where the story took me. It ended up a little deeper than I thought it would go. Let me know what you think? I am sure you have guessed who the two who were jealous were, but in case you didn't you will find out soon. LOL Until Next Time…**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sex God Part 3  
Pairing: Beca M  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun.  
Summary: Beca wants more but doesn't think she will be able to find it. **Another quickly written story that I only ran spell check on before posting. Please forgive me if there are too many mistakes.**

**P.S. I have begun to post some of my original writing on fanfiction's sister site, Fictionpress. You can find me under the same username: hollyhwrites. I hope you check it out sometime.**

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

Promptly at six Beca's alarm went off and she quickly shut it off not wanting to disturb Kimmie Jin.

She groaned as she stretched the kinks out still feeling tired, but no longer sleepy. She had gotten nearly three hours of solid sleep, which was about the norm for her at any one time.

Beca grabbed a package of chocolate chip Pop-tarts out of the box on her shelf as she climbed out of bed and began dressing for Bellas practice. Moving quickly she was soon out the door with music in her ears and a bag over her shoulder with plenty of time to grab a coffee and eat her breakfast before practice.

Stepping out of the coffee shop and turning when she heard her name called Beca gave a small smile as Stacie bounced up beside her. "Morning Stacie. You are looking very awake this morning. Ready to have Aubrey drilling Bella tradition into us for a few hours?"

The tall brunette chuckled. "That girl is serious about keeping with tradition. I was wondering if we could study together tonight for the Philosophy test we have on Friday. That stuff is so boring maybe studying together will help me retain enough to make an A on the test."

Beca also found the class boring, but not hard. She barely went and still managed to have an A in the class. "I can do that, but it will be around 8 tonight before I can meet up. I have an afternoon shift at the radio station today."

Stacie's smile grew. "Come to my dorm tonight around 8 then. I really appreciate the help."

The rest of the walk was spent with Beca listening to Stacie talk about the guys she had wrapped around her finger.

Beca's phone rang right before she got to the practice room sighing when she saw who it was. She waved Stacie on as she stopped to answer outside the door.

"Morning Dad. What do you want?" Her dad had been bugging her to come have dinner with him and Sheila since school began. It looked like she was going to have to do it soon to get him off her back.

"I can't tonight I'm studying with a friend after I work the afternoon shift at the station. However, I can make it tomorrow night if that works for you." Beca almost laughed aloud at how eager the man sounded.

"Alright dad I will see you tomorrow, but I really need to go or Aubrey will have me doing extra cardio for being late to practice. Bye." She ended the call sliding the phone into her bag as she opened the door entering the practice room glad she still had a couple minutes to spare before go time.

Overall practice went alright. Most of the Bellas seemed to be really cheerful except for Aubrey and Chloe. They had both seemed like something else was on their minds. A few times Beca could have sworn a few of the girls were talking about her, but they changed the subject when she got near enough to confirm it. She had no idea what was up with everyone, but shrugged it off. If it became a problem she would address it then.

Beca, Denise, Ashley, Stacie, and Jessica were the first out the door once practice was over although Beca was stopped short by the three girls she had entertained the night before.

The DJ sighed inwardly as she was pulled off the path to stand behind a hedge row that blocked them from view of the practice room door. "Hello ladies. I trust you all slept well." Her signature smirk in place.

"We did. You were wonderful last night as always." Chelsea smiled. "We were wondering when we could do it again." Her and her friends' smiles faltered when Beca didn't give her usual response.

"Listen this has all been really fun, but I have decided I want more for myself than a fuck buddy relationship or one night stands. You three are straight girls having a wild college experience and I was happy to oblige. Now that you know how you like things and how they should be done, why don't you find a guy or guys and have a little fun teaching them how to be the lovers you want. I am sure three hot babes like you could easily do that." Beca so hoped they weren't going to go all drama on her.

Stephanie sighed, she had felt the night before that Beca was pulling away and she understood it. She and her friends had never reciprocated, they had only took. Beca was a known seducer, but it seemed she might be getting tired of that title. "I felt last night that our fun was coming to a close. I hope you find a girl or girls who can give you what you are looking for. I really would like to stay friends Mitch. You are pretty cool."

"I would like that, but if we are going to be friends please call me Beca. I only use Mitch when I am out prowling clubs and parties."

The girls chuckled, a bit sad to see the fun end, but it had lasted longer than they expected and Lesley had even got her wish granted out of the whole deal.

"I guess we will see you around Beca." Chelsea gave her one last kiss as did the others before they walked away.

The rest of the Bellas came out of the practice room in time to see the three women walk away and Beca emerge from behind the hedge with a thoughtful smirk on her face. Beca didn't notice them as she turned in the opposite direction to head to class.

"What do you think that was all about?" Cynthia Rose wondered aloud.

"I don't know, maybe making plans for their next hook-up." Was Fat Amy's guess. "I will let you know if I hear any more praises to 'Mitch' from next door.

Chloe and Aubrey only gave silent nods as they walked off neither sure they wanted to hear any more reports on Mitch.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Later that night Beca arrived promptly at 8 at Stacie's door with her laptop and books in the bag over her shoulder and a large pepperoni pizza for them to share as they studied. She had missed dinner and was starving.

The door opened and the DJ was greeted by an enthusiastic Stacie dressed in tiny shorts that showed off her legs and tight fitting low cut top that left little to the imagination. Beca not being dead checked it all out as she entered the dorm room.

The two talked easily as they ate about school, guys and girls, and Stacie's favorite topic sex.

As Beca moved to pull her books out of her bag Stacie stopped her. "I have a confession to make. I didn't really ask you over to study. I kind of heard about your reputation 'Mitch' and wanted to see if the rumors were true. I have never been with a girl before and no guy has given me so much pleasure that I have passed out. Now to be up front I don't want this to upset our friendship. I am not looking for more than one night of fun and we go back to our usual friendship after that. I have only just begun my sexual exploits and am not at a point where I want a romantic relationship with any one. My parents kept me under a very strict hold until I got the scholarship to Barden and I am relishing my freedom way too much to be tied down. I hope I haven't pissed you off."

Beca chuckled. "No I'm not pissed off, but if I had known I would have packed a little differently with you being a cock-lover and all." She teased. "I have to be honest with you too. If we do this it can only ever be this one night. Today I ended an easy fuck buddy situation I had going on and I am not looking for another. I am also done with the whole meaningless scene. I have been on the prowl so to speak since I was 14 and I am really ready to find something more. We are friends and I guess I could enjoy on last one-night stand to give a friend an experience she will never forget." The DJ's confidence really turned the taller woman on.

Stacie smirked. "A little full of yourself aren't you?"

"Consensus is in babe. I have a right to be confident in my abilities. Let's clean this mess up, freshen up, and see where the night takes us." Beca had no wish to have pepperoni breath while taking a girl to heaven.

Stacie readily agreed. The night took the tall brunette to unknown heights and she did indeed pass out shortly before one in the morning.

Beca left a note before leaving. Stacie was a friend after all. Yet even with a friend it had still felt meaningless. Stacie hadn't wanted anything more from her than that. Beca wondered if what she craved was really out there for her at all.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

A few days later Aubrey and Chloe sat alone staring at the TV as some reality show played in their apartment, but their minds were elsewhere.

"I can't believe Stacie would use a friend like that." Chloe was upset. Stacie had shared some of her encounter with 'Mitch' and told them that the young woman had earned her Sex God status and then some.

"Why not? Stacie makes no attempt to hide the fact she is all about sex as far as dating goes." Aubrey stated. "Beca didn't really react when she heard Stacie talking about her or when she found out we all heard her with Amy's neighbors, but she sure left practice in a hurry."

"I think we should maybe reach out to her as friends and show her we like her for her. I don't think she gets that too often. She puts up a lot of walls to protect herself much like you do Bree." Chloe leaned into her best friend.

"I think we should start out having all the Bellas over a few times before we ask her to do things with us alone. I don't want her to think we are after her only for one thing like the other girls want who chase her." Aubrey could hardly believe she had such a crush on a woman who gave her such a hard time.

"I think you're right we will set-up a movie night this weekend and go from there." Chloe was happy now that they had a plan. She and Aubrey were going to capture the heart of a Goddess.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**Well what do you think so far? I know a few of you wanted me to add Stacie in with Chloe and Aubrey, but I just wasn't feeling it. I hope you are enjoying so far. Until Next Time…**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sex God Part 4  
Pairing: Beca M  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun.  
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey work on getting to know Beca better. **Another quickly written story that I only ran spell check on before posting. Please forgive me if there are too many mistakes.**

**P.S. I have begun to post some of my original writing on fanfiction's sister site, Fictionpress. You can find me under the same username: hollyhwrites. I hope you check it out sometime.**

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

Beca wasn't surprised that the Bellas found out about her 'Mitch' reputation and she probably shouldn't be upset that Stacie so freely shared with everyone, but she was. Stacie was a friend and she had opened up to the tall brunette. Beca was just happy Stacie hadn't shared what they had talked about as well. It had been a few days, she should really move on and learn from the whole thing.

Gripping her backpack strap the DJ knocked on the apartment door. Chloe's bubbly "Hello!" shortly greeted her. "Beca!" The red head pulled the small brunette into the apartment keeping a hold of her hand. "You are the last one to arrive. We thought you might ditch us."

"And have Aubrey out for my head? Nah, I can hang for a while." She let the older girl pull her along liking the feel of their hands together.

"Well I saved you a spot on the loveseat with Aubrey and me. Really you are so tiny you will fit with us easy. I don't know how they got five on our sofa. They look like sardines. Jessica and Ashley were the smart ones bringing body pillows and camping out on the floor. I hope scary movies don't bother you. It is the right time of year for them." Chloe had to force herself to slow down and breath, but having Beca so close and holding her hand was really nice and she didn't want to let go. "Here I'll take your pack and sit it down by the loveseat." She took the pack placing on the floor as she plopped down on the opposite end of the loveseat from Aubrey before the two older girls pulled Beca down between them.

Aubrey immediately sat a big bowl of popcorn in her lap. "Glad you could make it and just so you know Chloe may strangle you before the night is over. She says she likes scary movies, but I usually spend the whole movie trying not to get chocked to death."

"I knew there had to be a reason you would let me sit by you. You've wanted to strangle me for a while. Now you best friend will do it for you." She rolled her eyes smiling.

"Well there is that, but if you're nice I might help you out if you start turning blue." The tall blonde teased. If only Beca really knew why they wanted her between them, she would wouldn't believe it.

"Good to know." Beca popped some of the salty snack in her mouth.

"Alright now that shorty is here let's get this scare fest started." Fat Amy pressed play on the PS3 controller as the movies they were watching were on Netflix.

During the second ridiculous movie Beca was chuckling to herself. Aubrey was right about Chloe, buy the blonde had spent a lot of time leaning her head into Beca's neck when things got gory asking if it was over yet. The DJ tried not to dwell on just how nice it felt having the two women cling to her. She hadn't been tempted to sleep once.

When the second movie was over and debate was going on about what to watch next Cynthia Rose came back from a bathroom break and moved to lay on the floor with a couch pillow. "We should go to a haunted house for Halloween."

"Oh that would be great! Can we bring a date?" Stacie's eyes lit up.

"It is supposed to be a Bella outing." CR argued. "You can take a guy to seduce on another night."

"I agree. It would be more fun as just us." Ashley agreed.

"I know of the perfect place. They do an excellent Haunted House every year." Chloe added and plans were made to go to a haunted house as another Bella bonding experience.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Aubrey and Chloe had made sure that Beca was with them when they visited the haunted house. They had clung to her the whole time. It had been a really great night.

Over the next two months the two spent more time with Beca. They watched movies, played video games and music, and even studied together. Chloe had actually managed to rope Beca into going Christmas shopping with them once.

Now the two eldest Bellas were heading to their hometown to visit their families for a few days for Christmas.

"Beca's really great and she seems to be getting more comfortable with us, but she still leaves early many evenings and says she is busy a lot on weekends and times we know she isn't working at the station or meeting with the other Bellas. Amy says she hasn't seen her with her neighbors since that day outside the practice room. Beca says she isn't dating anyone, but do you think she is just out having random hook-ups or something?" Aubrey worried her bottom lip as she drove. The two women had lived next door to one another since they were 10 and Aubrey's family moved in next door to the Beale's.

"I am more into Beca now than ever. I don't know if she is having random hook-ups or not, but Stacie told Amy that she doubted very seriously Beca was hooking up with anyone. I didn't ask why she thought that. I'm still ticked that she would go after a friend like that. Beca doesn't seem as open around Stacie anymore. Maybe we can find out where she goes soon. She has talked a little about herself although not much. We know her parents got divorced when she was nine and that she lived with her mom after that. We know she is allergic to pastel colors and refuses to eat anything with broccoli in it even if you pick it all out for her. Also surprisingly she hates coffee, but enjoys the smell of it. She goes to the coffee shop to order her coffee, which is really hot cocoa and simply sit and enjoy the scents around her." Chloe ticked off some of the things they had learned.

"Yeah, we have learned things, but there is so much more to know. Do you think she will ever really let us in?" Aubrey turned on the blinker before exiting the freeway.

"We just can't give up. I have a feeling most girls she dates give up real easily. I know we aren't dating yet, but we have to show her we will stick around." Chloe turned up the radio as a favorite Christmas carol began playing. The two friends began singing along with the radio both still determined to continue their quest to win the heart of a Goddess.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Beca sighed and rubbed her eyes, if she didn't pass her exam after all the time she spent studying she never would. She closed her book tossing it aside and flopped down on her bed. It had been great hanging out with Chloe and Aubrey the last months. She had even went shopping with them and spent more time with them in the months since Halloween and Christmas. She would love to be more than friends with them, but was afraid to jeopardize their friendship. Beca wasn't even sure they dated females. It was also frustrating to see Aubrey throwing away something she wanted so badly. There was no way the Bellas would make it to the finals with their current set list and Aubrey refused to let her help. Beca so wished she could get her friend back to the finals in New York. However, she felt like her hands were tied tight.

She had called and talked to Hunter and Laney about everything several times. They told her to keep trying. They also knew how much she would love to have Chloe and Aubrey as girlfriends instead of just friends. Hunter was more cautious while Laney thought she should go for it.

Hunter and Laney were actually going to be at the semi-finals to watch Beca and to pick her up to take her with them to Laney's family reunion. The couple had become her parents and they missed her and Laney's family all loved Beca as well. She had been to every one of Laney's family reunions since she was 11 years old. Beca had moved in with them when she was 12. Beca's birth mother had never even noticed she didn't live there anymore. All Beca had to do was show her face once a week or so and her mother never said a word. Over the years Beca showed up less and less and by the time she was thirteen pulled a fast on her mother. Her mother hadn't even noticed that the papers Beca gave her to sign for a special school program that she needed permission for and that her lawyer needed to sign and notarized were actually forms giving guardianship of Beca over to Hunter and Laney McAlester. Beca caught her mother when she was busy at work and her lawyer boyfriend was with her. They hadn't even looked at what they were signing. The lawyer notarized the documents and it was done. Beca couldn't believe it had worked, she thought for sure her mom wouldn't buy it. All Beca had to say was that the reason for so many forms was because Beca would be having to travel a lot for the program and the school didn't want to be held liable. Beca had changed her address with the school to a PO Box and she would watch her mother's mailbox when her birthday and Christmas came around for the card her dad would send with his guilt money inside. Beca hadn't seen her mother since she was 15 and wondered if the woman even remembered she had once had a daughter. Maybe someday if she sobered up.

Beca brushed the thoughts of her birth parents aside and groaned. Hunter was going to tease her endlessly about her flight attendant costume and Laney would be sure to get pictures to show everyone of Beca in a skirt. The things she went through to be near Chloe and Aubrey.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Beca saw how everyone was falling asleep during their performance and Aubrey wasn't even going to get close to achieving her goal. Doing the only thing she could think of to try and save them she began a mash-up.

Aubrey went off on her big time for trying to help. She thought they were friends, but apparently she was so wrong. Nobody stood up for her and where did the Jesse comment come from. The guy was a movie geek who had a crush on her that was all. For fucks sake she was a god damned dyke. The thought of sex with a guy made her want to vomit.

Beca lifted her arms. "If this is what I get for trying…" She shrugged them all off ignoring Benji calling out to her as well as Hunter and Laney and bolted out the door.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Hunter and Laney had heard the whole thing. Laney waved Hunter to follow Beca. She was going to talk with a couple senior Bellas. Laney knew Hunter wanted to do it, but she was afraid her wife might pop the blonde in the face.

Laney walked through the girls who were murmuring outside a dressing room all dressed in outfits similar to Beca's. She tried the dressing room's doorknob surprised to find it unlocked with the others standing outside.

"You might not want to go in there right now." A pink haired girl cautioned.

"Oh, I'm going in alright whether they like it or not."

"Are you with the competition?" A tall busty brunette asked.

"No. I'm Beca's mom." Her eyes flashed as she opened the door and entered the room unnoticed by the two women inside.

"I hope Blondie and Red's medical is paid up." She heard a girl with an Aussie accent say behind her as she closed the door.

"What the hell were you thinking Bree? Why did you say those awful things about Beca? She has done nothing, but try to help. That is what she was doing tonight. And where did the Jesse thing come from? You know she is a lesbian. God how the hell are you planning on making her our girlfriend now? We have been trying to get closer to her since October and she was finally opening up a little. You just threw it all away over a competition we were always going to lose. If anything she improved our score." Chloe's arms were waving as she paced.

"If you thought it was so great why didn't you defend her? Why didn't any of you? I thought you all agreed with me about her cutting in. I don't know why I said those mean things. I took my disappointment and upset out on her. I didn't want to accept the blame and I put it all on her instead. I really fucked up big time." Aubrey cried and collapsed into a folding chair putting her head in her hands.

"I wasn't any better though. I didn't stand up for her. I thought she did great trying to pull us out of the dumpster, but I let you chew her ass anyway and neither of us went after her. We let her go Bree after we hurt her. We have got to go find her. How is she supposed to get back to Barden? Knowing Beca she would hitchhike or something." Chloe pulled on the blonde's hand to get her up. That's when the two young women noticed the older lady with long curly brown hair in a nice blouse and peasant skirt leaning against the closed door watching them.

"Took you long enough to notice I was here. I am glad you see you messed up, but I don't know if either of you know how badly."

"Who are you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm one of Beca's adoptive moms. My wife went after Beca to make sure she was okay. You are really lucky she didn't come in her. Beca is the apple of that woman's eye. She would have already squashed you like a bug." Laney smiled to herself as both young women paled.

There was a knock on the door followed by Amy sticking her head in. "They want the Bellas to join the other groups on stage."

"You all go. Amy you can stand in for me and CR can do the same for Chloe." Aubrey waved the shocked girl out.

"What do you mean adoptive? I thought she lived with her birth mom after her parents' divorce." Chloe's face showed her confusion.

"What I'm about to tell you girls better not be shared with anyone else or I will let Hunter have your asses. You feel me?" Her tone was dead serious.

"We feel you." Two voices intoned.

"First off, my name is Laney and Hunter is my wife. We've known Beca since she was 10 years old. She talks about you two all the time. She's been pretty frustrated about not being able to help Aubrey achieve her goal of making it to the finals. Beca was actually surprised you made it this far. From what I heard Fat Amy's upbeat solo saved your bacon in the last big competition. I've heard all about the Bellas, but you two she talks about way more than anyone else. Beca's been agonizing over asking you out. I told her to go for it. Hunter told her to be cautious. It really chaps my backside you made Hunter right."

"She wanted to ask us out? Both of us?" Aubrey asked. She had always been afraid Beca would only want Chloe.

"Yes, both of you. I have to be honest with you. One woman won't be able to keep up with my girl." Laney went on to explain about Beca's heightened energy levels and libido and the little sleep she required. "It has some long ass medical term, but our girl is fine as long as she eats right and gets as much sleep as possible for her."

"Wow, we wondered how she stayed so busy and up so late and didn't fall on her face the next morning." Chloe wasn't going to mention Beca's 'Mitch' reputation.

"There is a lot you don't know. I won't tell you all, but I will tell you a bit. You two seem to really care for Beca and if you are serious about wanting to both make her yours?" She paused raising a brow very reminiscent of Beca.

"We are very serious. Neither of us has ever felt so drawn to someone before." Aubrey assured.

"How much do you know about her childhood?"

"We know her parents divorced when she was 9 and she didn't see her dad much and was raised by her mom, but apparently she left a lot out. She doesn't really talk about her life before Barden." Chloe tucked her hair behind her ears as she spoke.

"She doesn't talk about her life at Barden either. We know more is going on with her, but she won't share what it is." Aubrey sighed.

"That's my girl. She has walls to rival Fort Knox, but they were built by neglect and abandonment and the need to protect the new family she found." Laney went on to share how Beca's father walked out and she never saw him again until Barden. How her mother became hooked on anti-depressants and alcohol afterwards and her habit of bringing sleazy and creepy men home. How the woman never even realized it when her 10 year old ran away and eventually disappeared altogether. She shared a little bit about them taking her in. About how a 10 year old Beca approaching Hunter offering to clean-up and do other odd jobs. How tiny the girl was looking more like 6 or 7 years old. "My wife spent some time in the foster care system and it wasn't pleasant. Hunter saw something in Beca and from that day on that tiny girl was hers and soon she became mine and the special girl of our whole little family at the gym. We all love her and have been there for her since she came into our lives, but she still has the deep hurt and scars from the ones who were supposed to love and care for her unconditionally."

"She isn't going to let us back in! God, I screwed up even worse than I thought." Aubrey cried. "What do we do to make it up to her?"

"You start by apologizing immediately and not giving up on her. If you are really serious about wanting her to be yours prove it to her. If you can ever get inside those walls you'll see what a truly amazing person Beca is." The older woman stood. "I need to gather Beca's things. I bet she has already talked Hunter into unlocking the RV so she can climb in there and change out of her flight attendant costume. I'm glad I got pictures before the competition started. Beca must really like you two to stick with the Bellas the way she has with the music you guys sing and wear a skirt and take out her multitude of earrings." Laney picked up her girl's jacket and bag. The other two girls grabbed theirs and followed her out of the room.

The other Bellas were heading towards them. "Hey Blondie, look we came in third." Amy held up a small trophy. "Not enough to go to the finals, but not bad. I guess Beca did help us out."

"You were all great. I'm sorry I lost it earlier. Get your things and we will meet you at the bus. It's been refueled and is outside now. I received the text earlier about it." Aubrey told them where the bus was parked.

The two senior Bellas followed Laney out of the building to the lot the buses and vans were parked in. They saw a big black club cab Ford truck with a sleek RV attached behind it. Beca was back in her street clothes and being held by a very tall broad shouldered woman with short spiky blond hair. She was attractive, but tough looking.

"Beca approached her at age 10 for a job? She is way braver than me. I'm afraid to approach the woman now." Aubrey commented getting a laugh out of Laney. Chloe agreed with her best friend.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

"Beca honey, your friends are coming with Laney." Hunter whispered as she saw the three women across the parking lot.

Beca wiped eyes and Hunter pulled a fresh hanky out of her jacket pocket and helped her with her raccoon eyes. "I am always amazed at how you can always produce those. You're a real gentlewoman, Hunter. Laney and I are lucky to have you."

"And you little girl are a charmer and I know you can be just as much of a gentlewoman as me. I, Laney, and the gang taught you well. In the case of 'Mitch' maybe a little too well." Hunter teased.

"Hey, I haven't had any complaints on those lessons." The small woman teased back.

Hunter snorted, then sobered. Beca took a deep breath and turned around. She didn't have time to say anything before Laney pulled her into her arms smothering her in a huge hug. Laney rivaled Chloe on not bothering with personal space with those she cared about.

"You were great up there, sweetheart. Your team make it to third place." She said aloud, but leaned down whispering. "They were already on their way to fink you when I got a hold of them. They really care and are sorry. You may want to give them a chance." She leaned back looking into her girl's make-up free eyes and saw the hurt. She kissed her baby on the forehead before moving to stand with her wife.

Beca faced the two women she cared so much for. "Third isn't so bad. I'm sorry you guys won't get to go on to the finals. You all probably could have done well there." With a totally different set list she thought to herself. "I'm sorry I changed things like I did and messed you up Aubrey. I really was only trying to help. The ICCA's may be over for you, but you still have a few more singing gigs coming up, so at least there's that." Beca stopped talking not sure what else to say. Did they even want to be her friends anymore?

"Beca, I'm really sorry for what I said back there. I knew we weren't good enough and I couldn't handle how I failed and you were an easy target for me to place the blame on. You're improvisation is probably the only reason we placed third. I also think you are a great Bella. You knew I was messing up from the beginning just like Chloe here. You argued with me constantly about our outdated and over used set list. Let's just say I have some serious daddy issues that push me to always strive to be the best to make him proud and I haven't managed it yet. I hope you will come back to the Bellas after break. We really do need you." Aubrey heard the desperation in her own voice.

"I'm sorry too Beca. I should have stood up for you back there. I knew Bree was losing it and going overboard and I let it happen. I actually liked what you did and most everyone flowed with it like it was no big deal at all. I really hope you come back to the Bellas. You're great for the group and all the girls love you. It won't be the same without you. But either way, Bree and I want to stay friends with you. We have gotten really close over the past few months. We have been dying to ask you out, but have been afraid you wouldn't like us both or want that with us. We really hope we haven't lost our chance." Chloe prayed they hadn't.

"You both want to ask me out, like together?" Beca couldn't believe it.

"Yes, we would like to take you out together and also spend time with you one-on-one. We both really like you and want to get to know you better. I hope me and my out of control show of temper didn't cost us any chance we might have had." Aubrey hadn't felt this nervous at the ICCA finals the previous year. She breathed deep not wanting a repeat of puke gate.

Beca was stunned the two women she had been crushing on were into her, but Aubrey's harsh words still hung in her ears. The blonde said she didn't mean them, but what if all this was because Laney put the smack down on them. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Honestly, I am a little confused right now and a bit hurt. I still want to be friends and I'm not saying no to going out with you or rejoining the Bellas, but I need some time to settle all of this inside my head and my heart. Can we talk again after spring break?" Beca hoped they gave her the time and didn't just throw her away.

"That is a lot better answer than we believed we would get." Aubrey smiled. "We will give you until after spring break, but then we're coming for you. We are not giving up on you Beca."

"Not as long as we have some hope of winning your heart." Chloe also smiled. "Have a good break and a safe trip." She hugged Beca and kissed her on the cheek before the smaller woman could react. Aubrey followed suit. "We'll be seeing you as soon as you return."

Beca was stunned and wasn't sure what to say. "You two have a good break and tell the others I said bye and wished them a good break as well. I'll see you in a week." She smiled before turning to climb into the backseat of the big truck her mind and heart racing.

Hunter smiled down at the two young women. "If you meant what you just said I just might like you, but I warn you now. If you crush my baby girl's heart I will crush you, got that?"

The two gulped nodding.

"Good, now have a nice break and drive safe back to Barden." Hunter moved around the truck to climb in behind the wheel.

"You two did well. I could tell you surprised my girl. We'll talk this week and she'll get things all worked out for herself. You better be ready for your date after break. I have a feeling Beca won't back away. I have never known her to be a coward. However, I agree with Hunter, you hurt her and I will be helping my wife in the crushing." Laney smiled. "It has been interesting meeting you ladies. Have a fun spring break." She called as the truck rumbled to life and she climbed into the front passenger's seat.

Chloe and Aubrey waved to Beca as the truck slowly pulled away the sleek camper rolling smoothly behind it.

"I know I gotta be head over heels for the midget if I am willing to face those women for her. Hunter alone could make my father shake in his boots." Aubrey said as the vehicle disappeared from sight.

"I'm with you there. Laney's got that whole mama bear thing going on in spades. You can tell she's nice, but you mess with her cub and she'll tear you to ribbons. I see a bit of both of them in Beca." Chloe observed as she slid her arm through Aubrey's as they headed towards their bus.

"I'm just glad Beca found them. I feel sick thinking what could have happened to her if she hadn't." Aubrey shuddered at the thought.

"I have really lost all respect for Dr. Mitchell. I took his class last year and he seemed like such a nice guy always talking about his wife and stepson, who visited them all the time. He never once mentioned his own daughter." Chloe shook her head unable to comprehend how parents could do such things to their child.

"Come on we have a week to come up with some date ideas. We aren't giving up. We know she wants to date us and we've already met her parents, now we just have to make her ours. We can do this Chloe, we are the dynamic duo, remember." Aubrey squeezed her friends arm.

"You're right. Together we can move mountains or tear down the walls of Fort Beca." Chloe laughed and Aubrey followed. It was good to be able to laugh together after the tumultuous day they had went through.

The other Bellas were smiling as they climbed on the bus. It was good to see Beca's mom had done away with them.

"Where is short stack? Is she coming back to the Bellas?" Fat Amy asked.

"She is off to spring break with her moms and we will see if she is rejoining the Bellas when she gets back. We apologized to her and she apologized to for throwing anyone off. She said for you all to have a good spring break and to tell you 'Bye' for her." Chloe told them.

The ride back to Barden was a lot more upbeat than anyone thought it would be after the blow-up, and they all hoped Beca was back with them soon. She was a major part of their group and it felt odd not having her around. None had really realized how important a part the alt-girl was to their little group until she was gone.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**I hoped you liked. Any ideas for a fun first date? I would love to hear them. I am thinking on it. Well I better get back to typing. I have been writing in notebooks lately and I have got a new chapter of my Winds of Change story I need to type in as well as my Twists of Fate. Often times my imagination flows better with pen and paper then a computer keyboard. I love to watch the pages fill and the pens drain and I find writing in colors other than normal blue and blacks also good for my imagination. Now give me a shout out and share with me! I love to hear from my readers. Until Next Time…Holly**


End file.
